Un Silencioso Adiós
by Maye Malfter
Summary: "Se fue… Tomó la caja que le alargaba con mis brazos, con las últimas cosas que quedaban de él en mi casa, me dió un inexplicable beso en la mejilla y se fue en silencio ¿Para siempre?"


**_Notas de la autora:_ **Este OneShot lo escribí hacen ya varios meses, creo que alrededor de unos cinco. Es a mi parecer muy triste, o al menos, muy melancólico. Lo escribí para desahogar mis penas, y utilicé a mi hermoso Draco como catalizador. No digo más. Besos.

_**Aclaratoria:** _Post-Hogwarts, con la línea de tiempo intacta, a excepción del epílogo (claro está).

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes y el backgraund no me pertenecen, son de Jo Rowling y sus asociados.

* * *

**Un Silencioso Adiós_  
_**

_**Fondo musical: "Almost Lover" de A Fine Frenzy**_

_Se fue…_

Tomó la caja que le alargaba con mis brazos, con las últimas cosas que quedaban de él en mi casa, me dió un inexplicable beso en la mejilla y se fue en silencio ¿Para siempre?

Ya van varios meses de nuestra pelea final, nuestro rompimiento final.

Descubrir que nuevamente me engañaba, y de paso con esa golfa pelirroja, fue la gota que derramó mi vaso ¿No lo había perdonado ya lo suficiente?

Las mismas excusas de siempre:

-"No sé porque lo hice"

-"No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo"

-"No significó nada"

-"No es lo que parece, Draco"

Y la mejor de todas…

-"No fue mi culpa"

Casi 6 años de esto. Aguantando sus cambios de humor, su temperamento complicado, su terrores nocturnos y ataques de paranoia. Sus desplantes, ignoradas, engaños, mentiras y dejadas. Aferrándome a las cosas buenas, a los pocos buenos momentos que me hacía vivir. Pensando que yo solo no podría sobrevivir, y que el verdadero amor perdona.

Nuestra relación no era perfecta. Desde el comienzo estuvo llena de altibajos. Descubrir luego de la guerra que estábamos enamorados fue un golpe inesperado para todos, incluido yo, a quien el odio inculcado hacia él desde mi niñez me hacía dudar en demasía.

Pero me di cuenta que nuestro amor era más importante que las viejas rencillas, y decidí tener una vida con él. A pesar de mis padres, y del rechazo de su "familia", y de las malas pasadas de la comadreja menor. Todo esto sumado a las dudas de mi propia pareja, pues aunque no lo dijera en voz alta no se explicaba cómo podía haberse enamorado de un hombre, y mucho más si ese hombre era yo.

Merlín es testigo de todo lo que tuve que soportar para estar con él, miradas, rumores, mentiras detrás de mi espalda. Eso sin contar con las medidas extra que debía adoptar hasta para poder tomar un café, pues nunca sabes lo que es capaz de hacer una ex novia resentida.

¿Y todo para qué? Para que terminara engañándome en mis narices con la asiática bipolar y la perra pecosa.

La única persona de su "clan" que en realidad siempre fue amable conmigo fue Hermione. Esa castaña insoportable resultó (y resulta) ser el único apoyo sincero recibido en estos años ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Incluso una que otra vez llegó a ponerse completamente de mi parte, enfrentándose a su esposo (el cual no la merece, si me lo preguntan) y a su mejor amigo. Se lo agradeceré siempre.

En realidad, nunca estuvimos muy estables. Rompíamos, volvíamos… Generalmente era él quien terminaba las cosas. Siempre impulsivo, dejándose llevar por el momento, y echándome la culpa por ser como soy ¿No se supone que quien dice amarte debe hacerlo tal y como eres?

Ninguna de esas veces yo estuve de acuerdo, y acepto que la mayoría de las veces manipulé las cosas para devolverlo a mis brazos… Es que no podía vivir sin él.

Me había hecho adicto a su olor, a sus besos y caricias, incluso a sus desprecios. Adicto a todo lo que nuestra relación representaba, y en lo que a mi concernía, así quería pasar el resto de mis días. Al menos hace un par de años era así.

Perdonarle sus "pequeños deslices" se había vuelto parte de mi rutina. Hacerme de la vista gorda, pues "A la final viene a dormir conmigo y no con ella/os". En parte mi baja autoestima fue partícipe de todo esto, pues recuerdo incluso haberme sentido dichoso de ser el que seguía con él, mientras los demás iban y venían. O eso pensaba yo.

Luego, hace 2 años, llegó uno de los rompimientos más largos. Las razones, las mismas de siempre: Mis supuestos maltratos y mala actitud, mi "actitud Malfoy" como bien me decía el mismísimo niño que vivió. Como tantas otras veces tomó sus cosas (las visibles) y se largó. Pero como ninguna de las veces anteriores, yo decidí no seguirlo, no buscarlo. Decidí conservar un poco de mi dignidad.

Los días siguientes a ese rompimiento, él me contactaba (movido por la culpa ¿tal vez?), el inmenso amor que le tengo me hacía caer en sus garras, yendo a las citas que me proponía, a comer, a caminar… Las cuales siempre terminaban en un espléndido "Es que no sé si de verdad quiero seguir con esto", seguido de un silencioso adiós, dejándome con dudas y desolación.

Así pasaron 3 semanas, y la última cita a la que acudí terminó con Harry y yo acostados en una cama de motel barato haciendo el amor (al menos, eso era lo que yo hacía, no estoy seguro de sipara él solo era sexo). Yo estaba radiante, pensaba que esa sería la reconciliación. Y todo para que me llevara a mi casa diciendo "Quiero mantener mi decisión por una vez en la vida, y volver contigo, Draco, sería echarme para atrás"… Me rompió el corazón.

Ese día decidí no buscarle, no mirarle… Decidí protegerme a mí mismo de él. Mi némesis. Mi ángel de la muerte.

Allí fue cuando Blaise apareció.

Admito que siempre supe un poco de mi atracción hacia los hombres, pues en mis primeros años en Hogwarts tuve una especie de "romance" con Blaise, ese moreno impactante y envolvente. Pero la cuestión nunca pasó de ser platónica, y de un simple beso en los labios. Mi primer beso.

Luego todo se enfrió y seguimos siendo amigos.

Pero al enterarse de mi rompimiento con Potter (él y toda la comunidad mágica, gracias a los reportajes amarillistas de la comadreja menor), comenzó a escribirme cartas, diciendo que siempre me amó en secreto, y que se dió cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya mi relación con Harry estaba consolidada.

Yo necesitaba desesperadamente una tabla de salvación, una salida a tanto dolor. Y Blaise había caído del cielo. Pero no siempre todo es lo que parece.

Blaise se había mudado de ciudad, de país, justo al salir de Hogwarts. Estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos, trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia de ese país. A pesar de la distancia me juraba que me amaba, y que ahora quería estar junto a mí, que no me perdería de nuevo. Y yo caí en su juego.

Nuestra relación era meramente de cartas. Nos escribíamos casi todos los días, y yo pensé que al fin lograría olvidar a Potter. Prometíamos vernos, reencontrarnos, ser felices juntos. Inclusome plantee irme a vivir a ese lejano país. Pero en realidad nunca pude siquiera visitarlo, pues no contaba con que fuera tan extremadamente difícil entrar en él así fuera como visitante, incluso siendo un Malfoy. Me aferré tanto a Blaise, que no vi lo que estaba en mis narices.

En ese periodo de felicidad aparente, me enteré de que Molly Weasley fue diagnosticada con una extraña enfermedad, con un tratamiento extremadamente costoso incluso para Harry (quien acababa de invertir su fortuna en una nueva tienda de artículos de quidditch y no poseía mucho capital), y ni que decir para los demás miembros de esa familia.

Mis modales Malfoy me indicaron que era tiempo de limar asperezas, y ofrecerle mi mano, lo cual hice de inmediato. Lo cité y le dije que sabía lo de Molly, y que a pesar de que yo estaba en una nueva relación con Blaise (que nunca fue del agrado de Potter) pues que contara conmigo. Se lo dije así porque asumí que viviendo bajo el mismo techo de los Weasley, de alguna manera la comadreja chismosa se habría enterado ya de "lo mío" con Blaise y habría corrido a contárselo a su adorado Elegido. Yo estaba equivocado.

De un día para otro, Blaise dejó de escribirme. No respondía mis cartas durante días, a veces semanas, y en mi frágil estado mental, esto me hizo deprimirme de inmediato. Cuando reaparecía se excusaba diciendo que estaba muy ocupado aquí y allá. Pero la "relación" se enfrió, y en uno de sus regresos, comenzó a tratarme como si no fuéramos más que simples amigos, o conocidos.

Yo estaba desconcertado, no entendía que había pasado ¿Seré yo?

Pero un día descubrí, por medio de Pansy Parkinson, mi fiel y chismosa amiga, que Blaise en realidad estaba casado allá en su país. Casado con una influyente mujer. Allí fue cuando me desmoroné.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el porqué de la comunicación sólo por cartas, los repentinos alejamientos, las "dificultades" para venir a verme a Londres, mis "obstáculos" para entrar en su país… ¡Todo! Incluso la fría actitud cuando volvía de sus magistrales desapariciones. Todo había sido un simple juego de una mente retorcida.

Me daba asco a mí mismo por haber caído en sus mentiras, pero daba las gracias a Merlín por haber permitido que Blaise no viviera ya más en Londres ¡Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si la situación geográfica hubiera sido distinta!

Me recuperé del duro golpe, el segundo en tan poco tiempo, y decidí vivir mi vida, un poco débil de espíritu, pero un poco más tranquilo. Es ahí cuando reapareció el ojiverde.

Reapareció diciendo que se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que fue, que en cuanto escuchó de mis labios que estaba saliendo con Blaise su corazón se rompió, pues pensaba que yo lo había citado para reconciliarnos. Juró y perjuró miles de cosas, pero yo era el que no quería seguir más en la misma situación, y me fui de allí.

Siguió insistiendo, tanto que al final, un día que la lluvia nos sorprendió y el momento se dió, decidí darle una nueva oportunidad. Habían pasado tres meses desde que él había decidido irse.

Pasaron los meses, y la relación siguió tal y como había terminado: Disfuncional.

Más peleas, más dejadas, mas reconciliadas, más de lo mismo. Pero yo aguantaba y aguantaba, pensando que ese era mi destino, vivir con Harry Potter el "Amor de mi Vida" aceptando lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso habían planes de boda, pues yo estaba decidido a tener mi final feliz con la persona que estaba a mi lado y el único que me había amado, pues ¿Quién más me amaría si no él?

Hace 6 meses, sin querer, me enteré de que llevaba poco tiempo engañándome con Cho Chang. El niño que vivió había vuelto a sus andadas.

Fue un golpe duro, enterarme súbitamente, y no saber qué hacer. Mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

Lo confronté, y como era usual él volteo las cosas haciéndome parecer el malo por andar metiéndome en sus asuntos para "Averiguarle la vida".

-¡También es mi vida!- respondí, y me eché a llorar frente a él.

Harry me prometió que nada había pasado entre él y la perra asiática, y que de una vez cortaría cualquier lazo con ella. Y yo decidí creerle, porque no quería perder todo lo que había conseguido, no quería perderle.

Cuatro meses después lo vi besándose en aquella oscura avenida con aquella pelirroja.

Indagué hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, llevaba poco más de tres meses engañándome con la golfa de Ginevra Weasley.

Mi mundo se desvaneció, no sin antes confrontarlo y darle terminación definitiva a nuestra relación. Decidí no contactarlo más, no verlo más. Decidí enterrarlo... Nunca conté con que fuera tan difícil…

Hoy decidí que ya no quería sus cosas en mi casa. Sus últimas pertenencias, esas que fui encontrando y depositando en una caja para no tropezarlas una y otra vez. Las últimas huellas del tonto que fui.

Le envié una lechuza que rápidamente contestó, apareciéndose en mi puerta para recibir sus cosas, sin decir palabra, y dándome ese inexplicable beso en la mejilla por toda despedida.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en la absoluta oscuridad de mi habitación, con el corazón aún destrozado, sin saber que será de mí de ahora en adelante, y preguntándome aún si la culpa fue mía por aguantar tanto tiempo lo que estaba destinado a fracasar.

Todo por amar a ese pelmazo que no fue lo suficientemente fiel como para mantener su "hombría" dentro de su pantalón… Todo por Amar a Harry Potter.


End file.
